


Lovely Names

by orphan_account



Series: Spoilers [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Paradox, Timelady Rose, immortal rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when 10, Rose, and their kids land in Jackie from 2006’s living room? This. Canon divergence from Doomsday, I guess. // JUST A DRABBLE I WAS BORED</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Names

Jackie Tyler didn’t know what she was expecting when the TARDIS landed in her living room, but it certainly wasn’t this. Granted she didn’t know what to expect with the Doctor, only last week, at Christmas he had shown up with a completely new face. Still, that made more sense than this.   
  
The first thing she thought was that she was excited to have her Rose back. Ever since she had ran away with the Doctor, Jackie had been worried sick about Rose, mother’s instinct.  The second thing she did was internally question why they were back so soon. Last time it took them ages.   
  
The TARDIS door flung open, but it was neither Rose, nor the Doctor behind it. It was a boy, around the age of 14, with messy brown hair and bright blue eyes. “It’s safe, dad,” he yelled. Jackie slowly backed into the kitchen to arm herself with a frying pan. The boy noticed, “Ok, maybe not,” he slowly backed into the TARDIS.   
  
“Who are you and what have you done to Rose?” Jackie asked, her lip quivering.    
  
“Matt, what is it?” a familiar voice asked. Jackie dropped the pan.   
  
“Doctor, is that you?” she asked, cautiously.   
  
The Doctor came out of the blue box, his suit slightly burned and his hair sticking in all directions. “Jackie! It’s been so long,” he said, letting himself into the room, he turned to the boy “It’s fine, Matt, it’s a friend,” he plopped himself on the sofa-feet on the coffee table- and flipped through a magazine, “January 2nd, 2006,” he said, “Seemed we were off by, oh, I dunno, ‘bout 20 years, give or take.”   
  
“20 years?” Jackie exclaimed, “Why were you trying to get to my flat in 2026?”    
  
“Ohhh, yeah,” the Doctor said, "No grandkids- are Rose and I even married?- at this point, so no mandatory  family dinners, right,”    
  
Jackie was confused, “grandkids? ‘the hell do you mean grandkids?” The Doctor stared at her.    
  
“Forget I said that,” he said, “We’ll be back in, say 20 years,” the Doctor was going back into the TARDIS, but Jackie grabbed his arm.   
  
“What the hell do you mean by ‘grandkids’?” she asked, forcefully.    
  
The Doctor raised his arms in surrender and went to the couch, “What do you think I meant by that?” you could hear the impatience in his voice. “Stupid me,” he muttered , “always spoiling the future,”   
  
Jackie stood quiet for a minute, “You and Rose,” she asked, “They’re yours, right?”   
  
The Doctor raised an eyebrow, “Who else’s would they be?”.   
  
“Well I dunno,” Jackie confessed. “You’re the Doctor, you’re an Alien-” she trailed off. There was a pause. “Could I meet them?” Jackie asked. “I mean they are my grandkids,”   
  
The Doctor’s eyes lit up, “Well we’ve caused a huge paradox already, so this won't make it much worse.” Jackie stared at him.   
  
“So that's a yes?” She asked. The Doctor nodded enthusiastically and dragged her into the TARDIS.   
  
“Mum,” Rose said in disbelief. Jackie was in shock as well, her daughter looked practically the same age as she was in Jackie’s timeline “It's you,”   
  
Rose ran to give her mother a hug“Course it is!” Jackie replied, “Now I was promised I'd get to meet my grandkids,”    
  
“Hi,” the boy from earlier said, “I'm Matt, Errr Mattew Tyler,” Jackie observed that he got his eyes from the first doctor- her first -goodness knows how many other bodies he's had. His hair was like his Dad's- sticking up in all directions. He was wearing a green polo shirt and jeans.   
  
Jackie turned to Rose, “Wait, he’s like what, 14, 15 maybe? You’re still 19, how does that work?”   
  
“I’m 136,” Rose said, confused, she turned to the Doctor, “thought she knew at this point, about the whole time lady thing?”   
  
  
The Doctor was slightly annoyed, “I guess she does, because you just spoiled it- timey wimey.”   
  
Jackie was more than confused, “Rose is a human, not a Time Lady, ‘nt she?”   
  
Rose sighed, “So I absorbed the heart of the TARDIS, right?” Jackie nodded, “And um, stuff happened, like the Doctor said, it’s timey wimey,”   
  
“So you’re not human?” Jackie asked, to say perplexed was an understatement.   
  
“I honestly don’t know,” Rose replied. "He's tried to explain it but-"   
  
“Human with Time Lord DNA,” the Doctor interrupted, “I’ve told you a thousand times,” he paused. “Where’s Mari? I think she'd like to see this”.   
  
“Mari!” Rose called out into a hallway, “Grandma Jackie’s here,”   
  
“Grandma, right,” Jackie repeated, getting used to her new title.   
  
A girl with blond hair in a messy ponytail and a hoodie that said something, in a language that Jackie couldn’t dream to understand, walked in. She turned to Jackie and gave her a running hug. Mari promptly flinched back, “You’re young, why?” she turned to her dad, “Is it Lazarus again?”   
  
“No,” the Doctor said, “great insight, but no. I landed in 2006 by mistake,”   
  
“‘course you did,” Mari said. "800 years and you still can't fly her,"   
  
“Oi!” the Doctor responded, “Yeah, so Grandma Jackie’s here now -except she's from the past- and she just found out about you and Matt. So is there anything you want to say?”   
  
Mari suddenly got a little awkward, “Hi,” she fiddled with her hands in her sweatshirt pocket, “I’m your granddaughter from the future," she bit her bottom lip, "well actually we just came from the past- Baghdad, 1203 A.D. saved the world from the-” she paused. “Sorry, I got carried away,”   
  
Jackie laughed, “No worries, sweetheart,” she looked at the Doctor, “Splitting image of her mother, but acts like her father,”    
  
"Got his brains too!" Rose boasted, "comes with being Time Lords and all,"   
  
There was another pause, “Well I’ll be going,” Jackie said, “See you soon,”   
  
______________________   
  
Four months and three days later, Jackie heard the TARDIS again, she was half expecting the future Doctor, she had met.   
  
“Jackie,” he said. "We're back,"   
  
"'Bout time," she said, "do you have Mari and Matt?"   
  
The Doctor and Rose looked at each other, "Who?"   
  
"Right," Jackie said, "I'll take that as a no, would you like a cuppa?"

 

“Sure,” Rose responded. 

  
“Lovely names,” the Doctor muttered, dismissing the possible conversation, “Now you won’t believe where we went-” Jackie smiled, for once she knew something the Doctor didn’t.


End file.
